


I'm feeling possessive in this chili's tonight

by Sidemullet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Butch - Freeform, Butch dom, Butch/Femme, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/F, Femme, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Spit Kink, but only for a second, femme sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 10:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidemullet/pseuds/Sidemullet
Summary: Basically this is A Feeling™ when I'm sitting at home thinking bout my femme. 🍒🍒





	I'm feeling possessive in this chili's tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know if it sucked! I just write sometimes when I'm really bored. Oh also reading my other 2 works would kinda help build the idea but not really.

My girlfriend isn't the jealous type, and neither am I, but there was something about today that felt different. Its like there was a feeling in the back of my throat, and temples, biceps, gut, hands, pretty much all over. Something that made me clench my fists and scowl while sitting on the couch thinking about nothing. 

I slung my head back and groaned out loud. She was on her way home already but it felt like it would take forever. I had showered, done the dishes, folded and put away all the laundry, and then proceeded to sit on the couch for the past half hour. Perks of working a weird schedule, everyone is at work when I'm not. 

I was on edge now and missing my femme more than anything. We had messed around this morning before work but it was mostly soft morning sex with lots of sweet moans and whimpered orgasms. It was incredibly easy to make her cum in the morning and she almost never wakes up bratty. That wasn't really what I was looking for now though and based off her teasing texts, neither was she.

I turn on the tv and sit slouched with my hand in my boxers for the remaining minutes. I'm not touching myself or attempting to work myself up or anything, its just comfy like this. Ten minutes later, she comes through the door, setting down her bags and talking about some guy with a dog she passed on her way inside. I perk up and look around to watch her take her shoes off and listen to her story. 

"How are you?" She walks over, bending down to kiss me over the back of the couch. "mm- good." I answer getting up to follow her to the bedroom, now listing to a story about something that happened to her at work. I hum and respond, asking questions where applicable, until she's out of her work clothes and finishing up in the bathroom. I follow her and stand behind her, looking in the mirror.

"You're cute." I kiss her neck before she takes her hair down, letting it fall on the side of my face as she does. She sighs when I start to suck on her neck, "you're cuter." she says, fisting a hand in my short hair. I keep kissing and sucking until I get low enough that her work clothes will cover any marks I leave. 

I press her against the counter with my hips and wrap my arm around her front to keep her back straight and pressed against me. She's just two inches shorter than me and fits perfect like this. I pick up the pace and start to leave a hickey or two. Making sure to not mark over any old ones from a few days ago. Her skin is soft and takes the marks so fucking well. I love the way they look. 

Then she rubs her ass back into me and moans. I run my hand over her chest and to her throat, closing around it and whispering in her ear, "Shut up and be a good girl for daddy." She chokes at this because I almost never refer to myself like that. 'Daddy' wasn't really my thing til I met her -and boy now that I've met her, I'm gone- and even then it still just started as kind of a joke and then something I would use because it made her knees weak. It had the same effect now as she tried to crumple under me but the counter and my hand on her throat kept her upright. 

I looked in the mirror now. Her face had changed. She looks desperate as she stares back at me. Desperate to be fucked, desperate to please, desperate to be claimed and used. I raise my eyebrows and grip her throat a little tighter. "Yes, daddy." She whispers. "Good girl." I respond, squeezing her ass with my free hand.

I kick her legs apart and take off the old t-shirt that had replaced her work clothes. 

"Keep your hands on the counter."  
"Yes, daddy."  
"Watch yourself in the mirror."  
"Yes, daddy."  
"You cannot cum without permission, understood?"  
"Yes, daddy."

She's practically shaking before I start. I keep her pinned to the counter and just begin by running my hands over her exposed skin. Tugging on her nipples, biting her shoulders, digging my blunt nails into her hips. I do this until she can't stop whining and squirming -so not very long. "What is it baby?" I whisper into her neck, rolling her nipples between my fingers. "Please." is all she says. "Please what baby?" I nip at her neck between each word and run a hand up into her hair. "Please fuck me." She mumbles. She's always so quiet when she talks while subbing. "Speak up." I punctuate my command with a tug to her hair. "Please fuck me, daddy." She whines louder for me. 

I smile and let go of her, dropping my hand to her ass and sliding it between her legs. I can feel how warm and wet she is through her shorts and panties. "Oh honey," I chastise, "so wet for me already. Such a good slut for me huh?" She nods quickly, "mhm, mhm." Her body is tense and her breathing shallow. Her skin is flushed and every now and then she lets out a soft whimper. 

"Say it baby. What are you?"  
"I'm your good slut, daddy"  
"Yeah you are baby." 

I slide my fingers into her panties and through her wet folds, coating them completely. Then I pull my hand out and up to her mouth where she takes my fingers, quietly moaning in content. "Take your clothes off and go get in bed." I say to her in the mirror, pulling my fingers out and swatting her ass as she leaves. 

I wait a moment, basking in how fucking good it feels to be this. To be her butch. To be her dom. To be her girlfriend and to give all of myself to her and have her give back to me. I love it. I sigh at how fucking gay I am and then follow because by now she better be ready. 

I can't help but laugh at the sight before me. She's tucked under the blankets and smiling big. "I was cold!" She teases me. Its a long standing joke between us from something I did while subbing once. I jump on top of her and attack her with kisses. "Yeah? Cold?" I ask while she laughs and whines under me until I have her wrists in my hand, pinned above her head and I'm straddling her hips. Her jaw is slack and she looks desperate again when I pull back to look down at her. "Open." I grab her chin and she opens her mouth for me to spit into. "Brat." I say after she closes and swallows. 

"Daddy, please." She begs and twists her legs under me. I make short work of tying her wrists together and then attaching them to the headboard with rope we keep in the bedside table. I don't speak until she's bound and squirming under me. I pull back the blankets and climb over her, shoving my thigh up between her legs, and leaning down to kiss her. "Do you know what your words are?" I ask. "Red, yellow, and green, baby." She kisses me back, tenderly. Its comforting that she answers with 'baby' because, for a moment, it breaks the scene and really enforces the fact that she is ready. 

I start kissing down her body. I take my time, leaving hickies on her chest, kissing each freckle that dances across her skin, sucking on her nipples, biting her hips to make her squirm, and kissing her belly until I'm between her legs. Her legs have fallen open wide, welcoming my advances. I give each thigh a bite which makes her scream, then I tell her to keep them open for me. "Yes, daddy." She responds.

Everywhere is shiny and wet from her squirming before so I start with cleaning her up before really beginning. The second my mouth closes on her clit, she moans loud and pulls against the headboard enough so I can hear the creaking. It doesn't take long before shes frantically whimpering, "Daddy....daddy, I'm gonna cum- please.... Can I? Can I cum?" She starts trying to get away when I don't answer, thrashing and whining that she's going to cum, but I hold her hips tight before lifting my head. "No you're not." 

She shutters, defeated, and starts to close her legs before remembering and snapping them back open for me. I chuckle, "Good girl." and slip two fingers inside her easily. She gasps and clenches down on them hard before rolling her hips to start riding them. "Damn. You're so fucking needy baby. That's my desperate little sub." I say in awe at the beautiful woman before me. I start fucking her harder. She doesn't have time to respond before my mouth is back on her, working her up to edge. 

Each time she begs me to cum and each time I pull back before she can. She gets more and more pathetic until she doesn't even stop begging after I edge her and she just keeps going. Keeps whining and asking if I will 'please let her cum.' I sit up then, shushing her. I wipe the tears off her cheeks and kiss her. "Do you wanna cum for me baby?" I ask and she whines and sobs back her allowed response. "Okay honey."

I make her suck on two of my fingers then position myself so my hips are between her thighs. Her eyes are pitiful and full of need while she sucks. I slip my wet fingers down to her clit and lightly rub her. I go at a slow, constant, pace and she starts crying more realizing this is how I'm going to make her cum. She starts shaking and begging again. "Please, please, please, please..." she whispers hurriedly. "Ask." I command. "Please can I cum daddy?" she finally chokes out. "Yes baby. Cum for me." it's another command and at that she does. I keep going even though she clamps her legs down on my hips and writhes under me. Finally, when she goes limp and all she can do is mumble, "Please stop." I stop and kiss her deeply. 

"You're mine." I say and I can feel that possessive feeling from before she got home, in the back of my throat again. "I'm yours." She replies as I untie her to pull her fully into my chest. We weren't jealous or creepily possessive but she is mine and I'm hers and that's just how it goes.


End file.
